This subject matter relates an improved emergency alarm and evacuation warning system. In particular, the subject matter pertains to a computer-based display system for a visual emergency warning system, as well as an improved interface between an existing alarm system and the fileserver computer of the display apparatus.
Emergency warning systems in large buildings normally comprise a plurality of sensors and switches, such as, but not limited to, heat sensors, smoke detectors, radiation detectors and manually operated alarm switches which are located at predetermined positions throughout the building(s). These sensors are connected to a central control panel, which typically is located in a control room or security office. Conventional control or mimic panels may include a LED display comprising a series of LED""s corresponding to respective sensors. When a particular sensor is activated, for example by detecting heat or smoke in its vicinity, a corresponding LED on the control panel signals that its associated sensor is in an alarm condition.
However, inherent and significant disadvantages of such known control panels are that the position of the activated sensor within the building is not immediately apparent from a standard control panel. When an alarm is signaled, it is necessary to look up the position of the activated sensor in a register or building plan which, in turn, may result in unacceptable delays in an emergency situation. To overcome this problem, some control panels display a brief message indicating the position of the activated sensor, e.g. xe2x80x9cFume-Hood C12, Lab. 103xe2x80x9d. Such information however does not give the administrator/operator an immediate indication of the position of the sensor relative to the -room or floor layout, nor does it given any information regarding the position of the activated sensor relative to other sensors in its vicinity. Such information would be useful in providing, for example, information as to the current location and probable propagation of a fire or other hazard.
When a warning is issued it normally takes the form of an auditory siren or bell which conveys no information as to the nature or location of the hazard, also assumes the person or persons can hear the warning and know how to exit the area.
There are also known fire alarm control panels, which are provided with a video display, such as a small CRT screen, to provide a graphic indication of the position of the activated sensor relative to its surroundings. Such displays are normally specific or dedicated to the particular building for which they are designed, and often display only basic information, e.g. only one screen may be available. The screen display is usually fixed or not easily changed, for example to add or vary positions of sensors. The cost of such a dedicated display is usually quite high, due to the need to custom design the display specifically for the building and/or fire protection system in question e.g. using a dedicated CAD (Computer Aided Design) program.
It is an object of the present subject matter to provide an improved emergency warning system utilizing the computing power and associated peripherals common to all local area networks.
It is a further objection of the present subject matter to provide a display system for an emergency warning system, which is relatively simple and economic to implement and of general application using existing in-situ equipment.
It is yet a further object of the subject matter to provide an improved method of displaying relevant escape routing for each component computer workstation in the local area network, given it""s individual position.
It is yet a further object of the subject matter to provide a real-time adaptive evacuation solution depending on the situation.
These objects and other advantages of the disclosed subject matter will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the disclosure pertains from a perusal or the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.